Hidan's Eyes
by quintupledots915
Summary: The beautiful orbs always shown slightly brighter in Kakuzu's mind. The first day Kakuzu met the man who had these eyes, he was hooked. To his eyes, not body. Slight crack fic.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to make this mini story because a friend, LibiTheWolf, and I came up with it. Oh, there is a bit of swearing (thanks to Hidan), so if you are offended, DON'T READ! It is a slight crack fic and is NEVER going to happen in the manga (obviously, seeing as Kakuzu's dead and Hidan's incapacitated T.T)(Poor Hidan!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though it would be completely awesome to own it.

* * *

The Akatsuki was short a person because I killed my team mate again. I couldn't help it, he was pissing me off with his belief that things of nature should be destroyed. I don't think he lasted a day in our organization. That was why Pain recruited a new member. Currently, I was too busy counting the money I had just earned from my previous kill.

"I would like to introduce the new member into Akatsuki. His name is Hidan and he will be joining Kakuzu." I paid no attention as my team mate came into the cave. '80,256 Yen, 80,257 Yen, 80,258 Yen..."

"Oy, would you look the fuck up at me? I want to know if you're worthy for Jashin." I pushed my anger back. I need to control my anger so I don't kill off every single new member. I slowly looked up and I swear that my heart stopped. The most beautiful eyes were in front of me. The lights glistened off the purple beauties.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem? Why the fuck do you keep staring at me like that?" I barely heard what he said. I continued to just stare at those beautiful violet orbs. Unfortunately, something red and sharp blocked my view of the eyes, bringing me out of my dream.

"When I ask you a question, I want to know the answer right after! Otherwise, I'll be forced to sacrifice you to Jashin!" Instantly, I was counting money again, which I think only annoyed the man I had to be partners with even more.

"What the fuck is your problem! One second, you're staring at me, directly in my fucking eyes, and the next, you count your dumb money!" I barely heard him. '80,259 Yen, 80,260 Yen, 80,261 Yen. Finally finished, but I definitely need more.'

I packed up the money and walked around my new team mate. He was still seething about my staring, but now I know not to look at his eyes ever again, lest I be drawn into them.

I went into my room, which I had to now let _him_ have half of it, and set the money in a box on my bed. I closed the lid and locked it using the key around my neck. I then grabbed the box and placed it in the desk next to my bed. Slowly, I left my room and went outside for some fresh air. I needed to get the eyes out of my mind, but they were already forever etched.

I sat on a bench and closed my eyes. The eyes appeared in my head again. My eyes snapped open only to see the one who wielded the amazing eyes. I instantly looked away.

"Leader-sama told me to come out here to get to know you. I could seriously care less about your fucking life, so you don't have to say anything." I saw a beautiful bird that was a variation of reds and oranges fly down near the entrance of the cave. I smirked.

The bird froze near the cave and was pushed away from it. It was on the ground and no longer moving. 'Stupid bird.' "Why was I paired up with a fucking retard!"

Hidan stood up and stormed back inside. He finally left. I won't be drawn into those epic eyes for a while. I took one more breath of the refreshing air before Zetsu came up from the ground. "Leader-sama is requesting a meeting to give out missions."

I stood and walked back inside, swearing that I wouldn't look at the orbs. Well, things don't go as planned most of the time, do they? "Kakuzu, please stand next to your new partner."

I walked over to the ugly man with wondrous eyes. He had a scowl plastered on his face, but his eyes were thankfully closed. At least, they were closed until we got our assignment. "Kakuzu and Hidan will travel to Kirigakure and kill Hajime Akutgawa. He is a very powerful lord of an estate. This is merely to get you two to work together. You will be able to see each other's abilities on this mission. Hajime is in a mansion in the middle of the town of Tsakuriya. Guards patrol the mansion daily. There are hundreds of guards in the mansion as well. Have fun."

I nodded and went to get packed. Hidan followed me and when we entered the room, he grabbed me and turned me to face him. The eyes were the only things I saw. The light from the lamp above them glistened off of the orbs.

"What the fuck? You're doing it again! Do you have an obsession with staring at people?" I barely registered anything he said. He shut his eyes and I was knocked out of my daydream.

"What did you say?" I asked. He looked pissed, but kept his eyes closed. "So you're staring at my eyes, right? Then I'll keep them closed around you!"

He turned around and tried to walk forward. A chair had conveniently been placed right in front of him. He tripped over it and fell to the other side. I stared without emotion.

"Who the fuck put that chair there?" He looked at me and I instantly looked away. "Oh, right, I have to keep my fucking eyes closed around you! Why did I join such a retarded organization? All the people here are totally fucked up!"

I snorted and grabbed a few things for the road. I heard Hidan give me a annoyed noise that was either a growl or a laugh. Most likely a growl. I finished grabbing the few things I needed to bring. Hurriedly, I left the room and waited outside of the cave. I decided that I was to look in them one more time. If I was entranced again, then I wasn't going to look in them anymore.

Five minutes passed with no Hidan. After another five, I went back inside. I went to our room and peered inside. One look at Hidan and I was thoroughly disappointed.

A blindfold was covering his eyes. I was actually looking forward to seeing them at least once more. "Ha! Now you can't see my fucking eyes!"

I shook my head at his stupidity. If he already tried closing his eyes and he fell, then how was a blindfold going to help? "This blindfold is made out of a certain material that only I can see through! Fuck yes!"

I stared for a moment before turning around and leaving. I was going to leave without him if he didn't hurry up. "Hey! Wait the fuck up!"

* * *

The journey to Kiri was quiet. Most of the time, Hidan kept his blindfold on. He had been training whenever we rested to fight with it on. He had already trained to do this once, but that was back when he was around 9. I'm pretty sure he was 22, but I really don't care about how old someone is.

I was currently laying on the ground, willing sleep to overtake me. I could distinctly hear Hidan slamming bows into a nearby tree. I could also hear his distinct love of swearing.

"Fuck! That hurt! FUCK!" I groaned and turned to my side away from Hidan. After an hour of this, I finally sat up and glared at him. "GO TO SLEEP!"

Hidan stopped in his tracks and looked over to me. I saw that his blindfold had fallen off during the last blow to the tree. Mezmerazation took place at that moment. I couldn't stop staring at the orbs of awe.

"Fuck! Quit staring at my eyes!" I actually managed to get out of my daze before he grabbed his blindfold and put it on. I do believe it had something to do with the fact that I had just thought of what it would be like to marry his eyes...

"I'm going to bed, alright?" He went over to his sleeping bag and put his scythe down. He quickly laid down and turned to his side so his back was facing me. I stood up and walked over to his other side. After a moment of me staring at his blindfolded face, he finally realized I was there.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I stared at him without emotion. I wasn't quite sure why I wanted to stare at him, but I think it may have been because I needed to ask something very important.

"Alright, I'm guessing that you're staring at me, so why the fuck are you staring at me?" I said nothing for a moment. "Because I'm in love with your eyes."

Silence followed the confession. I saw his eyebrows rise over the blindfold. I guess he must have been in shock and his eyes must have widened in surprise. After another minute of silence, I got up and walked back to my sleeping bag and laid down. I now believed that I would be able to sleep since my confession was out there.

I drifted off to sleep before I heard anything from Hidan, the beautiful eye god. My dreams were mostly about my wedding with his eyes. It would be magical and the honeymoon sex was mind blowing. It was full of pure hotness and sexyness.

When I awoke, I was saddened that it was only a dream. I could still feel the hot sensation leaving my body as I released everything into his-

"WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME YOU LOVE MY EYES? WE ONLY JUST MET! ARE YOU SOME SORT OF SICK FREAK?" I should have seen this coming. It looked as though he had gotten no sleep that whole night. It was early morning. The sun was only just beginning to rise.

I looked over and saw that he barely moved all night. I just stood up and began to pack my things. Hidan angrily ripped his blindfold off and walked up to me. "So you love my eyes, right? Does that mean you love me as well?"

I looked up at him and realized that I wasn't loosing myself in his eyes as easily. Maybe the confession of love had awoken me? "Not really. Your eyes are pure and beautiful while you yourself are not that appealing. Now, pack up, we have to get moving."

Hidan cursed under his breath and went over to his things. He angrily shoved things into his bag and when he finished, he got the food that I was making over the fire. We ate in silence, which didn't bother me at all. When we had finiched eating, I put out the fire and grabbed my things. Hidan also grabbed his things.

It would take a day to get to Kiri from where we were now. Hidan had made a point of staying at least ten meters behind him. I was slightly disappointed, but I knew that it was what Hidan wanted.

The rest of the trip got me thinking. Did I really only love his eyes, or did I love him as well? I shook those thoughts out of my head when we got to the village we would be staying at. I stopped to wait for Hidan. When he caught up, I told him we would need to henge so people would not get suspicious. He nodded and henged as fast as he could. When the smoke dissipated, it left a girl in its place. She had silky blonde hair and green eyes. She was super skinny and was wearing a dress with flowers all over it.

I decided it was my turn and I henged into a boy the same age as the girl. I had brown hair and blue eyes. I was wearing a t-shirt and light brown pants. "My name will be Akami. What's your's?"

"Kaminari." said the adorably sweet voice. I grabbed Hidan's hand and started running towards the village. Akami and Kaminari were a teenage couple who was travelling around, looking for a place to raise children. They were anti ninja. At least, that was our cover story.

I could vaguely hear Hidan cursing under his breath while wearing a smile on his face. I wanted to laugh, but instead, I found an inn that we would stay at. We slowed down and walked inside, our hands leaving each other. I walked up to the receptionist and asked, "Is there a room available for us? We are traveling around, trying to find the perfect village to raise a family in."

The woman smiled sweetly. "You will love this village! Tonight is our annual fireworks showing. Shinobi barely ever show their faces here unless stopping to rest or gather supplies. Here, I can give you a reduced price on a room for two nights!" I looked over to Hidan, who still had the fake smile plastered on his face. "How does that sound, honey?"

His face widened in excitement. "That sounds amazing! Lets do it!" I smiled happily, inwardly wishing this was actually happening and not just an act. I turned back to the receptionist and said, "Well, it looks like I'm taking you up on your offer. We will definitely be looking foreward to the fireworks tonight!"

The women smiled. "Alright, here's your key. It's on the third floor, the first on the left. Please enjoy your stay!"

We went up to the room and opened the door. We were actually quite surprised to see how decorative and beautiful the room truly was. We undid the henges and sat on the bed. Yes, THE bed. There was only one bed in this room. Hidan's rage was reverberating through the room. I sighed and went to the bathroom, hoping momentary solitude will help me live through these few days with Hidan, the possible love of Kakuzu.

* * *

Strange, right? Like I said earlier, this will be a small multi-chapter story. It's not going to be twenty chapters. And I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review and tell me what is totally strange about it, 'cause I know about 90% of it is totally crazy!


	2. Chapter 2

Day one: Hell.

That was the only way to describe this first day with Hidan. I was ready to kill something more than once. I loved his eyes, yes, but I was getting sick of seeing him everywhere I went. Especially when he decided to question me that night.

"Soooo, Kakuzu, are you still in l-love with my eyes?" I snorted at his trouble of saying love. "Yes."

I looked up to see him smiling. Yes, smiling. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the bed. "For the love of Jashin, will you talk to me for five seconds!"

I looked to him again and said, "I just did."

Hidan's face burst into a fury of red. I layed down and felt a sudden weight on my legs. I looked to my legs to see Hidan coming closer to my middle. Or what was directly beneath my middle. I do believe he was attempting to straddle me.

I easily got him off of me, watching in amusement as he fell to the floor and hit the wall. I made sure it wasn't strong enough to break the wall, though I get the feeling the receptionist thought the noise was something else entirely...

"Fuck, Kakuzu! I wasn't trying to molest you!" I stared at him for a moment, a bemused look trying to enter my face. I decided to get up and go get changed for sleep. "Hey! I'm not done talking to you!"

I shut the door right as he finished and smiled to myself. When he was on my legs, there was a warmth that started somewhere in my body. It was a good warmth too.

Quickly, I changed into the pajama bottoms that Hidan bought for me as a present. I swore to myself I wouldn't wear them, but there wasn't anything else to wear. Slowly and reluctantly, I put the accursed pants on. They had lots of hearts on them, which scared me to death. At the same time, however, I have five hearts, so I don't really see why I'm so scared of the pants. Maybe it's because the hearts on the pants are the ones you think of when you are in love...

Slightly embarrassed at what I was wearing, I walked out to the room. I could vaguely hear Hidan's muttering, which was most likely swearing, in the background. I looked at him before sitting on the bed. He jumped and turned around, obviously having not notice me leave the bathroom. When he saw what I was wearing, a blush overtook his face in seconds.

"Um, I think I'll go c-change now." He rushed to the bathroom, leaving me to the bed. That didn't bother me one bit. I laid on the bed and got comfortable. After a minute or two, Hidan came out, wearing his new attire too.

This particular article of clothing made me blush slightly and get extremely mad. All over the pants it said Kakuzu. He obviously special ordered it at the place he bought mine. "How's it look?"

I leaped off the bed and pinned him to the wall. My anger seemed to be overcoming my absolute joy at seeing him wear that. "Why would you wear something like that in front of me? Why would you ever _buy_ something like that?"

Hidan's eyes had widened in shock. He clearly thought I would like it more. "But I thought-"

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" With that said, I grabbed his shirt and nearly threw him out of the window. A knock on the door stopped me. We quickly reverted back to our teenage cover up.

"You can come in," I said. The door opened to reveal the receptionist, holding a small blush on her face. "I was just wondering if everything was alright with you two. I heard some yelling, so I thought I should check up."

Hidan spoke before I got the chance. "We were just having a little fight on where we should visit tomorrow. I want to go see the mountains while Akami wants to take a walk around the town again. That's what we did today!"

"Yeah, but there are still a lot of places I want to check out!" The receptionist smiled at us. "How about a wagon ride? It brings you all through town and then into the mountains a bit."

We looked at each other and faked excited looks. "That sounds like an amazing idea!"

Her smile faltered slightly. "Now, whatever you do, don't leave the wagon when you are in the mountains. There is said to be a group of ninja living somewhere in the mountains. Many tourists have never been found after being in those mountains. The only way you are allowed in is with a wagon." We glanced at each other. It seems like we have found Hajime Akutgawa faster than we had anticipated. But wasn't he the lord of an estate?

"Isn't there an estate in the mountains?" She looked petrified that I would know something like that. "How do you know of the Akutgawa estate?"

Hidan answered. "We heard it in the town before we came here. We asked for directions to this place and they said to watch out for the Akutgawa estate in the mountains. Is it really that bad of a place?"

The receptionist's eyes dimmed. "Yes. And you are to stay away from that place. I don't want any more people going missing." Silence ensued this little talk. Suddenly, the receptionist's eyes lit up and she smiled wholeheartedly at us. "Well, I won't keep you two anymore! Make sure you're back in your room by nine, alright? Goodnight!"

She scurried out of the room. After waiting a moment, we went back to our normal selves. We looked at each other, knowing our mission would have to take first place on our to do list.

I went to the bed and laid on it, making sure I took up as much room as possible. We had decided to take turns using the bed. It wouldn't be as awkward that way. Thankfully, I knew some genjutsu and I put the room under one. It had the teenage version of us sleeping soundly in the bed together. Thank Kami that wasn't reality. For some reason when I thought that, something inside me told me otherwise. Maybe I really was falling for the guy I couldn't kill.

* * *

I woke up groggily. After sitting up, I twisted my neck to feel pain. I slept on my neck wrong. Wonderful way to start out the day. My lovely room mate was drooling on his sleeping bag while he slept. For some reason, I didn't think it was disgusting like I normally do.

I quietly went to the bathroom and changed out of my hideous pants. I was so preoccupied with gagging at my pants that I didn't notice the bathroom door open. I did, however, notice the gasp of air from the direction of the door. That was when I remembered I had taken my boxers off the night before and I had nothing covering my lower half.

I glanced at Hidan who was completely red and staring at that area of my body. I smirked. "Like what you see?"

His eyes widened and he ran out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. I smiled, knowing that that was going to work.

After putting on my clothes, I went back out and looked at Hidan. Well, Hidan's back, is what I should say. He was currently muttering rapidly under his breath. I'm pretty sure he said, "It was so big!" at one point, but you never know.

"You can use the bathroom now." Hidan stiffened. Without turning around, he nodded his head, stood up, and kept his back to my on his way to the bathroom. He shut the door quickly. I could have burst out laughing if I didn't hold it in. He was so cute, in his own sadistic way. Wait, what?

I quickly busied myself with plans for the day. I decided we would get the noon run of the wagon ride. Before, we would go to random shops and look at everything, acting like a very bubbly teenage couple. Fantastic.

The bathroom door opened and a figure ran out of it and ran out the front door before I could say anything. Looks like our plans will have to be cancelled. Pity.

I quickly transformed into Akami and went out in search of the retard I'm possibly, maybe, starting to _like._ Why couldn't my love just stay with his eyes?

"She ran out in quite a hurry. You two didn't have another disagreement, did you?" I looked to the receptionist and smiled. "No, I just asked her to marry me. She got a bit too excited apparently."

"That's amazing news! When is the wedding?" I inwardly flinched. "We haven't set a date yet, but it'll probably be soon."

The receptionist said some nice words that made me wish this were all real and not a complete lie. She told me to go get my bride to be before she decided to tell everyone in the village. Whatever, lady.

I started walking to where I guessed Hidan went to. During my search, I got lost in my thoughts. I still don't know what the receptionist's name is. Was it Ayame? Or Rei? Why do I care?

I got out of my thoughts and looked in Hidan's favorite shop: Nagisa's Hair Products. Who would have thought it's his favorite store? Rhetorical question, people.

I walked inside and looked around. Low and behold, he was over in the corner looking at the girls section in his Kaminari form. He was actually considering buying shampoo for 'the smoothest hair you'll ever feel!' I thought he only used hair gel.

When he looked up and saw me, he almost dropped the shampoo bottle. I smiled and went over to him. "I know you're nervous about the wedding, honey, but don't drop stuff in a store."

His eyes widened bigger than I thought they ever could. Once again, I felt that I could burst out laughing at that moment. Thank Kami for self control.

"M-married?" I chuckled at his whisper. "Yes, sweetheart, married. That's what you and me will be in a couple of months."

A few people standing around who heard came over to congratulate us. I nudged Hidan in the ribs. He finally figured out that it was part of our cover-up, not reality. He blushed and let out a little smile.

We let everyone congratulate us and got out of there as fast as we could. I dragged him to probably ten stores before we decided to get lunch. He had been acting exactly like I hoped: a happy idiot.

"Alright, where did that marriage thing come from?" Hidan whispered to me. "The receptionist was wondering why you ran out, so I said that I asked you to marry me and you were too excited."

Hidan slammed his forehead to the table. I burst out laughing, glad that I could finally let it out. He came back up, blushing madly. "Come on, we're going to miss our wagon ride."

We were the only ones that were going on the ride. The man was actually surprised to see us. "You two goin' on the ride?" His accent was really heavy.

We both nodded and got on. Before we sat down, he turned around and said, "I ain't here to give ya a tour, so don't ask questions, got it?" We nodded and he turned around to start the ride.

The town ride was boring, to say the least. Everyone was turning in the opposite direction the second they saw the wagon. Some people gave us looks of pity. I was actually itching with questions.

When we got to the forest, both of us perked up a bit. We went in pretty deep and started to climb. The man driving us actually said something to us while we were ascending. "The Akutgawa estate is up ahead. Don't git out of the wagon, or I'll be forced to leave ya behind."

"That's the same thing the receptionist at the inn said." Hidan stared at me, giving the look, 'Don't talk, remember?' The man said something back. "That's what everyone'll say, so don't get out and quite yapping!"

In a normal situation, his neck would be broken and he would be trailing behind the wagon. Stupid mission. We went through the forest before abruptly turning off the trail onto a not so used trail. The man didn't have to say a thing. The entrance to the estate was on that road.

We quickly finished the ride and payed our fee. I grimaced when I gave him the money. Hidan and I walked at a good pace to the inn. After entering and getting in our room, we got out of our henges. We both sat on the bed, not caring that the other was on it too. "So, when should we strike?"

I looked at him for a moment before answering. "Tonight at midnight."

He nodded and went to get some sleep. It was going to be a long night. I put up a genjutsu again and went to sleep too.

* * *

I woke up after Hidan this time. I stretched and made sure the genjutsu was strong enough to last the night. Hidan came lumbering out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. I looked at the clock and saw it was 11:38. Sighing, I took my turn in the bathroom.

I came out about six minutes later. Hidan was in full armor, minus the Akatsuki robe. It made more sense not to wear it, but we wanted them to know who we were. When he saw me wearing mine, he pouted. "Do I have to?"

I nodded and he swore. "God dammit! I actually was hoping that my first fight with this retarded organization would be without the fucking robe!"

"We have to get going." He hurriedly put the robe on and went out the window with me. We landed without noise on the ground outside. Pushing chakra to our feet, we ran at full speed to the forest.

It wasn't hard to find the estate. There were two ninja who were patrolling around Hajime Akutgawa's room. All the rest of the guards were only normal people who would be easy to defeat. The estate was rather large and Hajime's room was located in the middle of the estate, which meant they would be warned that we were there.

We positioned ourselves on the side with the most guards. I looked down at the watch I bought and saw it was 11:59. Within that minute, it felt like an eternity. The second it became midnight, we leaped over the wall and looked at the startled guards. Hidan drew his scythe and licked the blade. "Let's have some fun!"

* * *

I had to add a sadistic Hidan moment. I know, it is still incredibly strange, but I'm thankful for the reviews I've gotten. I didn't think it was that good. Thank you to those who reviewed and I hope more people do review!


	3. Chapter 3

The guards of the Akutgawa estate were very bored. No one ever came out their way anymore. They had been hoping for a good fight for a long time, but since one still hasn't come, they pretty much gave up. To say the least, when two figures jumped over the wall and landed in the middle of the clearing.

I personally was very happy that they were surprised. It meant more fun for us. Hidan was smiling quite creepily, which scared the crap out of the guards. I smirked. "Let's have some fun, Hidan."

"Gladly." We took off, taking out at least twenty guards before they realized they needed to fight. The guards were split: some of them were clumsily raising their swords in an attempt to fight while others were running away in fright. All I had to do was glance over to Hidan and I knew why they were running away in fright.

Hidan had gotten blood from most of the guards and was currently stabbing himself. He was bathed in pain that only brought him happiness. Oh, Hidan, you really make me glad you're my partner.

I turned my attention back to the remainder of the guards. Only one looked ready to fight. He was going to be my next victim. I ran towards him and stopped behind him. He was good enough to jump out of the way of my fist and land, ready to attack. The rest of the guards, that weren't currently in Hidan's jutsu, fled to the woods. I smirked.

The man I was fighting had dull brown hair that fell to around his shoulders. His eyes were a bright green that seemed to be dulled with age. He had some wrinkles on his face that suggested he was in his fifties or sixties. The blade he had had a slight blue tinge to it that brought your attention to the elaborately decorated hilt. There was a gem right before the blade that the man was obscuring with his hands. I knew exactly who this man was. This was Hajime Akutgawa.

He was definitely older than I thought he was going to be. I had always thought he was in his thirties, since he only became a lord recently. Everyone said he was very agile and strong. Then again, from the state of the guards, I guess nobodies been here for a long time.

He turned and started attacking me. I easily dodged his swing. Before I saw what was happening, he had swung back with his sword. I barely managed to dodge. In the process of my jump, I threw a punch at him that hit his shoulder. He staggered backwards, nearly dropping his sword. I smirked again.

He regained himself and ran at me again. I ducked beneath his swing and tripped him with my legs. I jumped back up and kicked the sword out of his hands. He looked up at me with a knowing look. He knew I was going to be the one to kill him. He was ready for it. After I grabbed a kunai, I raised my hand and stabbed into his chest. He made no noise as he bled out. Once his heart stopped beating, I cut his heart out of his chest. I do believe I got my fourth heart.

Hidan finished off the last of the guards and came over to me. He was still smiling, until he saw Hajime's body. He grew angry fast. "What the fuck? You killed him already? You are going to fucking die!"

I rose my eyebrows slightly before turning around and walking away, leaving the fuming Hidan to kill another day.

* * *

The next morning was very bright. The sun seemed just a bit brighter than normal. The sky was cloudless and was bright blue. I woke up and saw that both Hidan and I had fallen asleep on the bed. It seems that we were too tired to care last night. I still didn't care.

I did my normal morning things and came out to see Hidan just waking up. "Morning."

He stretched before replying. "Morning. What time is it?" I looked down at my watch. "Almost nine."

He got up and stretched again. He went into the bathroom. There was a moment of silence before a scream. I smirked even more. An enraged Hidan came out of the bathroom holding a bottle. "What the fuck is this?"

He held the bottle out. It was definitely a bottle of lubrication. "Thought you might want some on hand. You never know what may happen and where is may happen. It's best to be ready."

He looked at me in terror. "Have you lost your fucking mind? Why would I ever get laid? Who would ever-" Realization set into his head. He looked over at me and gave a look that said, 'Really?'

I nodded. He suddenly started smiling and leaped over to give me a huge hug. That was the last thing I expected. For some reason, I felt myself having a sudden urge to rip all the clothing of the man in front of me and doing horrible things to his body. I pushed my urge out of the way for the time being. There's always the return trip to look forward to.

"Alright, come on, we have to get packed. We're leaving today." Hidan nodded, let me go, and scrambled around, picking all of his stuff up. It looks like he was more excited for this than I thought he'd be. Good.

After picking everything up, we transformed into our teenage transformations. Hidan grabbed my hand and smiled. At that moment, I do believe that on a scale of one to ten of how much I loved him, it was one hundred. I smiled back, glad that I had such an amazing partner.

The receptionist was very sad to see us go. She said that she hoped we would come back and settle down one day. We said we'd think about it, but for now, we were going to a few other towns before deciding. We left the little town that had established our relationship.

That night, when we stopped in a clearing, we sat very quietly, not knowing whether we should do something or sleep. Our natural instincts got the better of us. We clashed our mouths together, invading each others mouths. We then proceeded to rip each others clothing off and fight for dominance. I won.

For hours we did the dance many people had done before. Finally, we exhausted ourselves and fell into deep sleeps. The next morning, we almost succumbed to our instincts a second time. Unfortunately, it started to downpour. Hidan nearly talked me into doing it anyway, but I refused to get mud down there. After a moment, he agreed, realizing it would probably hurt a lot.

We made it back to the hideout by nightfall. Leader-sama gave us a strange look before telling us we had a week to rest. We had another mission that was much harder. This time, we were to find a controller of beasts. Not tailed beasts, but regular everyday beasts. Some probably aren't regular everyday beasts of course.

We went to our room and unpacked. Then, we closed the door and tore each other's clothing off yet again. I'm pretty sure people heard the yelps and the banging because everyone was giving us strange looks. Oh well.

We had our week to rest before our next mission. It was not exactly what you could call the most relaxing week. We were constantly doing each other. We had become addicts.

Finally, our week had finished. It was time to leave for out next mission. The only lead we had was that this person was in Kiri. I do believe Leader-sama was testing our intel gathering abilities.

To say the least, gathering information with Hidan next to me is an incredible task. I'm surprised I managed to figure out where the guy lives at all. Hidan was practically eating my face off every second.

We were now disguised as a couple in our late twenties. I was looking for a teacher to help me capture beasts in order to train them. Hidan was my wife who didn't want to leave my side for ten seconds, so she came with me to find him. Our disguises were only older versions of our other disguises.

By the time we had finally hit our big break, three days had gone by. Apparently, this Jinji Homanaka was famous in his town. He had controlled many of the beasts that were threatening the area. All we heard were good things about this man. Why, then, did Leader-sama want us to kill this man?

That was what I wanted to find out. Nobody in Akatsuki knew anything about Leader-sama. He kept mainly to himself. So, now that I think about it, does that girl, Konan. They are always seen together, whispering in the shadows.

I was brought out of my thoughts by another onslaught of kissing. A small nibble at my lip let me know Hidan wanted to invade my mouth. I allowed it and was very glad I did. I ended it when a scream pierced the air. Hidan pouted for a moment before he heard another scream. We both ran towards the screams.

There was a woman who was being held outside of a window. The man holding her was yelling at her. "You fucking bitch! Why the fuck did you screw him? He's was my best fucking friend!"

The woman was too terrified to answer. It was a long way to the ground. There was a small crowd growing around us. No one was even attempting to save the woman. "Answer me!"

When she started to choke on her tears, he let go of her. She started screaming like crazy. The next minute, I felt a large weight fall into my arms, knocking me over. My right wrist bent wrong and I heard a small crack. My wrist instantly felt like a cinder block fell on it. I heard yelling all around me. When the weight on me disappeared, I was helped up by Hidan, who was looking very concerned at my wrist. It was at that time I had realized I saved the girl. I mostly just broke her fall, but I saved her life.

I began clutching my wrist, and the pain seemed to ebb away slightly. I then felt myself being brought into a large hug. "T-thank you so m-much for saving my l-life!" My eyes widened. I was being thanked for something I didn't even mean to do. My mind thought on it's own in those crucial seconds.

After many people thanked me, I was finally allowed to help my wrist. It was incredibly swollen at this point. Hidan touched it slightly and I felt pain rip through my body. When he got the ice, I wished I was dead. My wrist felt like it was on fire. I tried to throw the ice, but Hidan made me hold it there. He promised something that made me very happy, if you know what I mean.

We went to the local hospital so they could look at my wrist. After waiting an hour, they finally looked at it. They said it was broken and I would need a cast. I groaned. This mission just got harder.

They put the cast on that day. Afterwards, we went back to the hotel and lounged around. Hidan was being abnormally nice, which was strange. I was glad that he was getting me everything I asked for, though. It was a very nice evening.

The next day, I noticed that me wrist had swollen up so much that the cast was cutting into my wrist. Hidan began freaking out when I told him. He quickly grabbed me and transformed us into our other selves. He dragged me back to the hospital.

They believed that I was allergic to something in the cast. I believed them when they took the cast off. My skin had a large rash on it and was at least two times its normal size. They held down my other arm so I wouldn't start itching it. I understood why when they put on ointment. My arm erupted in the itching sensation. They had to get two other people to help hold me down. I never realized I was so violent.

After the torturous ointment was put on, they put an IV in my other arm to put antibiotics in my system to fight the reaction. I had to stay there overnight, which was not what I was planning on doing. Hidan stayed by my side the whole entire time. His girl form was actually pretty cute. the hair had soft waves in it that fit the face perfectly.

I fell asleep after my daydreaming. I had this strange dream about Hidan. He was being killed, but he was so happy about it. It was then that I realized I was the one killing him. I jerked awake and saw that the room was dark. I heard something to my left. I guessed it was Hidan sleeping on the uncomfortable chair they gave him. I turned to my side and closed my eyes again.

I had no dreams during this time asleep. I woke up in the early morning hours. Knowing I couldn't fall back asleep if I wanted to, I got up. They had taken the IV out in the night sometime, because it was no longer in me. I was glad for that.

I wandered around the hospital until the sun rose. I headed back to my room. Hidan was in a frantic search. "I'm right here, idiot."

He turned to see me and let out a big breath. "Thank Jashin! I thought you left me! I was going to cry if you had!" He ran up to me and gave me a big hug. I smiled and hugged back. It was at that moment I finally realized they had put a new cast on me.

"When did they do this?" Hidan looked at my arm. "Probably after they took your IV out. I was asleep by then."

I shrugged and laid back down on the bed. We talked some more before the doctor came in and released me. I left as fast as possible and dragged Hidan behind me. "We need to recover the time we lost from all of this."

Hidan nodded and we set out to start planning how to assassinate Jinji Homanaka.

* * *

I finally updated! There's not going to be too many chapters left, because I want to focus all of my effort into writing my other story. I really want to finish that story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hidan and I were in our new disguises, pleased with our progress. We had found where Jinji Homanaka's house was. It was a spacious estate that had built in training grounds. Apparently, that was where he tamed the beasts. When we got to his estate, there were three guards outside. We walked cautiously to them and I asked "May I see Master Jinji?"

The tallest one looked at me with a strange look. "Does Master Jinji know you are coming today?"

I shook my head. "I didn't know there had to be an appointment." The soldier was stoic. I looked at Hidan. He was glaring at the soldiers. "I think that if we came all this way, Akami breaking his wrist on the way, we should be allowed in and see Master Jinji! You will let us see him NOW!"

The tallest soldier fidgeted slightly. I don't think he liked being yelled at by a girl. One of the other soldiers spoke up, "You need an appointment in order to see Master Jinji. He is a very busy man and will not, I repeat, will not talk to random people that come in to learn to be a tamer."

I dragged Hidan away just as he was about to start yelling again. He pouted on the way back to the inn. His pout grew when I wouldn't let him go look at the weapon store. There was a giant scythe, much more attractive than his own, in the window. I was going to let him look, but when I saw the price, I decided it was best to steer clear of it.

When we got back to the inn, the sun was blazing overhead. We went into our room and sat down, remembering the inn we were at last time. This room was much more decorated than the last. There was a large painting on the wall of a scene with three girls running in kimonos, cranes flying overhead. Also, there was a beautiful pond filled to the brim with coy fish just outside our room.

"What are we gonna do now?" Hidan, back as himself, sat on a chair and crossed his arms. As I transformed back to myself, I said, "I dunno. I guess we could always make an appointment."

"Why don't we just break in during the night and kill them all? It would make everything a lot easier." I snorted, resulting in a Hidan on top of me. "What, you don't like my idea? You should know by now that I need my ritual to survive. I need blood in order to live forever!"

"Yeah, we all know." I started pushing him off, but stopped halfway. He gave me a confused look and I answered by bringing him into a hot, steamy, wet kiss. That kiss turned into a make-out session. I rolled over to be on top sometime during it.

Suddenly, I felt a hand grope me. I jumped up in surprise. Hidan gave me a look. So much for needing blood to survive. It looked more like he needs something much more hot.

I teased him a bit, feeling a hardness press against my thigh uncomfortably. This went on for another twenty minutes before I stood up, leaving a very excited Hidan on the ground. When he finally realized I had gotten up, his pouting began. "Why'd you get up? It's the perfect day to do it again!"

I gave him a look and then rolled my eyes. He grumbled before getting up and going into the bathroom. I knew exactly what he was doing. My thoughts were confirmed when a loud moan of relief came from it. Unless he was going number two, I think it was obvious what he had been doing. "Don't forget to clean it up!"

I transformed into Akami again before he could yell at me and went to find someway to schedule an appointment. I went all throughout the town, asking tons of people, but none of them seemed to know how. They had never been allowed to see him. This particular fact made the picture much more clear as to why Leader-sama would want to kill him.

Finally, just when I was about to give up, someone stopped me. He was probably in his eighty's, had a long cane, was hunched over like there was no tomorrow, and had crisp, long white hair. "Are you the one who wanted to see Jinji-sama?"

I nodded, and he let out a laugh. "I remember when I went to see him a few years ago about a boar on my land. Those guards of his wouldn't let me in to tell him about it. They claimed they would let him know about it, but I don't trust anyone except the person I need to talk to. I left and came back later. The guards were even more against me going in. I think they thought I was some sort of stalker or something."

"Anyway, I ended up going to the ninja council and telling them some funny business was going on in that place. They went to go talk to Jinji-sama. They came back not to much later and told me they were gonna start letting people in with appointments only. I guess it was an improvement, but at a large cost. A couple of days later, a ninja's body was found over by the lake over there," He pointed to the right to a rather large lake.

"The only way to make an appointment is to go to the council and write an official letter, signed by the whole council, about why you should be allowed in. Good luck with getting their signatures!" The old man laughed again before walking off. I shut my eyes for a second before opening them and leaving for the ninja council building.

* * *

This particular building only held around twenty ninja, all of whom were on the council. They dealt with the problems of this village and the surrounding three villages.

I went in and found the front desk. A middle aged women was sitting there, sorting through a large stack of papers. She didn't seem to happy. She looked up to see me and said, "Third floor for Yamama Hourinsa, second floor for council, bathrooms are down the left hallway."

She started with her paperwork again. When I didn't move, she looked up again and said, "What do you need? I'm kinda busy right now."

Her attitude did not impress me. "I need the paper to send a letter to Jinji Homanaka in order to see him."

She shut right up and opened her desk. She found the right picture after an extensive amount of rummaging. "You fill out the letter and then go to the ninja council room on the second floor. There's a room over there to fill it out, if you want to do it today. I wouldn't suggest putting on there that you want to learn about training beasts. He definitely won't see you. My husband tried to, but was turned down."

I felt my eyebrows go up slightly. "Is that so..." I went over to the room and sat down in a very comfortable couch. I grabbed a pen from the table and thought for a while. How was I supposed to try to get in there now?

About an hour went by before I finally finished the letter. I was satisfied by what I had put down. Now, all I needed to do was get the council to sign it.

I left the room and went to the second floor and looked around for the right room that had the council. When I found it, I eagerly went inside. I didn't understand why I was suddenly excited for something like this. It wasn't even that interesting.

The room was filled with twenty ninja. They all wore the standard jonin wear. The only one who was any different was the one in the middle. He had a bright bright headband on with a strange symbol on it. It almost looked like a tree, but it didn't at the same time.

"Have you come with a filled letter in order to see Jinji Homanaka?" the one in the middle said. I nodded and brought the letter to him. He read it over and then handed it to the next person. They all read it, each moment getting more and more tense. When the last one finally read it, the one with the headband looked directly at me. "Were you the one who saved the young girl a day or two ago?"

Once again, I nodded. He smiled. "Thank you for saving my daughter. We will all sign this letter. You will have the chance to potentially see Jinji Homanaka, the beast tamer."

* * *

So incredibly sorry for the very long wait! There are only gonna be two chapters left. I hope nobody will be upset about that. Unless you give me an amazing idea, there are only two more chapters. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Hidan and I hurriedly made our way to Jinji Homanaka's estate. We were ecstatic at the thought of getting in so easily, since it normally seemed to take them a long time to do much of anything. Jinji was waiting at the entrance to the estate.

He was a smaller man who seemed to have a slight sense of humor. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which showed off his abs. Scars covered those abs. His pants were a mirky brown color, but were ripped at both knees. His hair was black and very short. Sweat glistened on his face, which meant he had recently been working out.

"Ah, you must be Akami. And who is this lovely woman?" Jinji gestured to Hidan, who was smiling sweetly. "This is my wife, Kaminari."

Hidan did a small curtsy before shaking Jinji's hand. 'Kaminari' was wearing a sundress that was bright shades of yellow, pink, orange, and red.

"Well, why don't we take this inside. That way, I can find out just what you are looking for Akami-san." Hidan and I looked at each other, knowing everything was going as planned.

Upon entering the estate, we were greeted with a vast majority of stables. It seemed everything from horses to frogs were in there. A lions jumped, attempting to break out of their prison, but Jinji had it covered.

Out of nowhere, a whip slapped the lion, pushing it to the ground. It lay immobile for only a moment before it stood back up, though rather shakily. It did not attempt to kill the newcomers anymore.

"Some of these ones still have more training to undergo. They will, on occasion, try to maul any unfamiliar chakra signatures. Therefore, we put them near the entrance to see which ones need more training." Jinji smirked and continued leading the way deeper into the estate. It was much larger than Hidan or I had originally expected. We would have to change our plans in order to compensate for this new information.

We finally made it to the building. Inside was a whole new story. Animals were everywhere. A strange looking animal with a seal on it's head came to them. It seemed to be a bit of a cross between a frog, bird, and human. "Master, the chimpanzees have destroyed training ground eight."

Jinji sighed and said, "Of course they have. If they can't learn to listen, they will have to be dealt with. Thank you, Owani."

The animal bowed and walked away, ordering some of the snakes to stop squeezing the statue. I had to blink a few times before I recognized the snake in question. 'That was one of Orochimaru's most loyal...Yaminaru.'

"Yaminaru, I already told you the statue is not an enemy! You're enemy is in training ground four!" Yaminaru hissed in annoyance and slithered off the statue.

Hidan faked a screech of horror at the snake. I nearly laughed at him. Jinji put on a apologetic look. "Sorry. There are going to be more of them. It's not really the place you want to bring a lady."

"I-I think I'll show myself out." Hidan, still holding the terrified look turned around and ran out the estate. I looked at Jinji and said, "Sorry. She's always been scared of snakes. She hates it when I hold them."

His eyebrows rose for a moment. "You've held snakes before?"

This was when I played my trump card. "Yes. I've held almost every snake I've come into contact with. They seem to trust me for some reason."

"Interesting. Well, if that's the case, we should go to training ground four. That's where the snakes are trained. There are some vicious snakes in there, just to warn you." He smiled and went on his way. I smiled back. This was going as planned. Maybe the original plans didn't have to be changed.

The rest of the walk to the training ground was quite uneventful. They saw some other beasts that looked just like the beasts Pain-sama summoned. Maybe this was part of the reason.

"Ah, here we are." Jinji slid the door open to the training ground.

Covering ever surface of the ground was snakes. They were a vast majority of colors, ranging from orange and red to blue and black. One of these snakes was definitely a summoning snake. It took up half of the training ground coiled up. I was actually surprised to see so many of them.

"I have one test for you," Jinji said, as he picked up a green snake with an orange stripe down it back, "Hold this snake. If it really is as you say it is, this snake will call you it's master."

I gulped, putting on a show for Jinji. I held out one arm and felt the snake coil around my arm. It managed to slither up my arm and around my neck. That is when I heard it.

_'You're ssstrong, but not who you sssay you are.' _Inwardly, I smirked. _'You thought right. I plan on releasing you from this prison, if you allow me to do as I please with Jinji.'_

The snake hissed slowly, opening its mouth, getting dangerously close to my neck. Then, it paused. _'Alright. I'll do it.'_

"My new massster, Akami. I am Wonfee." I nodded. Jinji began clapping. "That was much faster than I expected. I'm impressed."

I smirked. "I told you. I have a way with snakes, for some reason." He nodded. A clasp of thunder rattled overhead. We looked up and saw the sky slowly darkening. Actually, it was quickly darkening. The rain started almost immediately.

"Well, looks like we need to call it a da-" Jinji was cut off by 'Kaminari' running back in. "Akami! It started storming, so I was worried. I came back i-"

'Kaminari's' eyes widened. She screamed and fainted. Inwardly, I was celebrating. It was going perfectly. "Kaminari!"

I ran forward and held onto her. Jinji winced at the next clasp of thunder. "Let's go inside, shall we? Wonfee, you should probably stay." The snake nodded and slid off of me.

We went inside to what appeared to be a living room. It was the first room I had seen that had no animals in it anywhere. I placed 'Kaminari' on the couch and sat next to her. Jinji went over to a fireplace.

"This is the biggest storm I've seen in a while. Normally, they don't come on that fast either. Strange." He was busy starting the fire. Hidan awoke and smirked. Leaving Kaminari's form, he went behind Jinji and put a kunai in front of his neck. "I wouldn't move if I were you."

Jinji froze. "I was wondering when you would finally come out."

My teeth clenched. There should have been no way for him to know! In one swift move, he managed to not only disarm Hidan, but also pin him to the ground.

"We can't leave you like that, now can we?" He smiled sickly as he looked up at me. Within seconds, I was out of my henge and also pinned to the ground. We were both glad we decided not to wear the Akatsuki cloaks today.

Suddenly, a hiss came from the door, followed by more hissing. The door broke down. Wonfee was leading the other snakes. They stopped when they saw us. My heart sank a little when Wonfee slithered over to Jinji and slid up his body, resting around his neck. "Wonfee, I'm so glad you decided this scum wasn't worthy of you."

Wonfee almost seemed to smirk. Within seconds, he was squeezing the life out of Jinji. Jinji's eyes widened in surprise. He was not expecting this at all.

"W-Wonfee?" Jinji tried to rip Wonfee off, but the boa constrictor refused to let go. Jinji was his prey. A snap reverberated through the room and Jinji crumpled to the ground. The animal, Owani, that had been pinning me down, let go the second Jinji collapsed. He seemed much happier at the present moment.

"WE'RE FREE!" The animals piled out of their cages, the doors opening at Jinji's demise. Hidan and I looked at the retreating animals. They all seemed happy to be free of their captor. Funny thing was, I never thought I'd feel that sense of happiness again. Yet here I was, not being able to contain the pure joy I felt when around Hidan.

I looked at Hidan and felt my smile falter. He was smiling, his eyes shut tight. He looked so happy. My happiness drained out of me.

Turning again, I felt Wonfee slither up my leg. He placed himself on my shoulders. 'You don't sssseem nearly assss happy assss you were when we firssst met. I sssenssse you lossst what you love.'

I ignored him and went over to Jinji, making sure he was definitely dead. Placing two fingers to his neck, I felt for any shimmer of life. There was no pulse. I sighed and let Wonfee off of my body. 'What isss it, Massster?'

'You need to be with the snakes, not with me.' Wonfee hesitated for only a moment before nodding and slithering away. Slowly, I turned back to Hidan. I felt the happiness flood into me again and I couldn't help but smile. Hidan was staring at me, a ridiculously large smile gracing his face.

"It worked! I can't believe we managed to make it work!" He ran over to me and gave me a huge kiss. It was sloppy, but I didn't care. I was with whom I loved.

* * *

I know, I actually updated! I was gone to Baltimore, Maryland and Wildwood, New Jersey last week and was almost done with this chapter anyway, so it was pretty fast to finish. Only one more chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

The journey back from missions was always uneventful. I guess I wanted to change that. Out of no where, I turned around to Hidan, got down on one knee, and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Thinking back, I was looking at his eyes the entire time. Of course, Hidan stared at me for a minute, looking like I had grown about twenty heads. Then, a smile overtook his face and he jumped up and down saying, "Fuck yes! Fuck yes!"

So, there we were, in the only village we were never required to change our appearances. We found a priest to marry us and decided to do it the next day, since it was pouring outside the day before. That night, Hidan got a little two excited. Seductively, he dragged me into the hotel room and locked the door. I'm fairly certain we kept the couple below us up all night, because the next morning, the guy sent me a death glare.

Our actual ceremony wasn't until four that evening, so we decided to go shopping. The first place we went to was the weapon shop.

"Ooo, look at this one! It's so shiny and new! Can I have it? Please, baby?" Hidan asked, looking at a 100,000 yen scythe that had been made that morning. I could feel my blood pressure rise and my wallet cry out in agony at the thought of spending that much money on anything.

"Make sure there isn't any-" I stopped short when I saw Hidan asking the store owner to wrap it and sell it. I nearly lost it. I went over to him, killing intent growing as I drew closer to him. When I was next to him, I said, quite calmly, "Honey, what do you think you are doing?"

Hidan looked at me, wide eyed and innocent looking. He said, it a sweet voice, "I'm buying our honeymoon present!"

I almost face palmed. So, a scythe was our honeymoon present? "Sweetie, you do realize honeymoon presents are meant to be given to us by other people. We don't buy them for ourselves."

I prayed that he would understand. When I saw the puppy dog eyes come out, I knew he didn't care. Then, he said with dignity, "Jashin-sama says you are buying this for me as our honeymoon present."

"I really don't care what your God says! I'm not spending that much money on a scythe when you have a perfectly good one already!" My voice steadily got louder and louder as I said that. Hidan only gained more anger in his face.

"I don't care that you don't care! If we truly are going to get fucking married, you have to do things for me! This is one of those fucking things!" Hidan screamed. I snarled back to him and then looked away. I stormed out of the shop and started down the street. I was hoping today would not be going like this at all.

Stopping suddenly, I realized how stupid my actions were. I should just buy it for him, if I truly love him the way I think I do. Feeling regret flowing through my veins, I slowly made my way back, only just realizing I made it fairly far away from the store.

As I walked back to the store, I saw two things. One, Hidan had left. Two, he had left a fairly catastrophic mess behind. The whole front of the store had fallen into pieces, glass shards coating the street in front of it.

"MY SHOP!" I saw the manager standing outside the shop, on his knees. Sighing, I took out my wallet and took out 500,000 yen. I walked over to the manager, tapped his shoulder, and handed him the yen. His eyes widened and he stared at the yen. I was walking away by the time he yelled, "Thank you, sir!"

Sighing at the loss of money, I started my search for Hidan. I could guess where he most likely went, which was to the other big weapon store in town. When I got there, my idea was confirmed.

"Oh come fucking on! That other weapon shop had one! Do you need me to sacrifice you to Jashin?" Hidan glared, pointing his own scythe at the owner who backed away in fear. Smart move on his part.

"Hidan? Stop threatening that man," I said. Hidan's back tensed up when he heard me. He didn't turn around, but he didn't continue yelling at the owner, who had run to the back room of his shop.

I walked over to him, and put my arms around him.

"I'm sorry."

A slight intake of breath was heard from Hidan. I repeated what I said two more times before he pushed my arms off and turned around. My eyes widened at the tears that ran down his face. I had never known him to cry before. It was strange. Very strange.

"I should be saying that! I-I shouldn't have told you to buy it for me! That wouldn't s-show that you love me! You asking me to marry you told me that you fucking love me!" He collapsed in my arms, leaving my mind to intake this strange information of crying. Even all the money in the world wouldn't tell me why he was crying.

I bought the scythe for him anyway, which he hugged and kissed me for profusely. As evening drew near, we made our way back to the priest.

"You may now kiss."

The next three minutes was only devoted to our complete making out. I'm certain that the priest left with a disgusted look on his face.

That night, whilst laying on the bed in our honeymoon suite, we held each other close. Hidan smiled and said, "I still don't understand why you fell in love with me. Most sane people run away when they realize that I sacrifice people to Jashin."

I looked at him and said, "I originally fell in love with you when I saw your eyes. They were breath taking. They still are breath taking. Now, I love you for who you are along with those beautiful eyes."

A small kiss on the nose was all it took for Hidan to start straddling me. It was going to be an extra fun night tonight.

His eyes really did make the sex that much hotter.

* * *

**I am** **finally done with this story! I'm sorry that the ending was so terrible, but I really needed to finish this. For some reason, when a story is on the internet, I feel the need to finish it, even if there is only two people reading it. Thank you all for your reviews!**


End file.
